Forever United
by CommanderJames
Summary: The story of Captain Susan Jones as she deals with her confusing feelings with the infamous Captain Kirk. She must deal with being his Co-Captain on the U.S.S Centerville after the U.S.S Enterprise was decommissioned. Or was it? Terrible description. Sorry guys. Trust me its much better than this depicts. First FanFic ive written so give it a try! Also make sure to review!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a hazy hang over.  
"well good morning beautiful" said the voice of a man right next to me.  
"where the hell am I?" I said sitting up much too quickly. The room started to spin. I pulled the blankets up to cover my naked body. I looked over at him, his bright blue eyes catch me first, then his short blonde hair a bit messy from just waking up. A sudden realization came over me. I knew who he was.  
"my room. You must not remember anything. Well my name is -"  
"I know who you are, Captain James T. Kirk " I said wrapping the blanket around me before I stood up grabbing my clothes.  
"ahh well I had fun last night lieutenant Smith" he said. He put his hands behind his head and sat back. I knew it wasn't my name but I let it slip as I walked into his bathroom and changed into my captains uniform. The gold dress hugged me tightly  
As I yanked my dark brown hair up into a high ponytail. As I looked into the mirror I removed my badge so he wouldn't know who I was. When I was satisfied with my looks, I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed while i yanked on my regulation boots.  
"you know you can stay a bit longer" he said sitting up rubbing his hands against my dark brown skin. It was tempting to say the least but I had duties to fulfill.  
"we both know you only like them for a night" I said turning to face him. I gave him a long deep kiss then turned on my heal and left. A few minutes after leaving I got a call on my com. "Captain Jones to Admiral James' office please."  
"on my way" I sad closing the com and re pinning the Captains pin to my chest. I arrived to Admiral James' office a few minutes later.  
"ahh Captain, please take a seat. We're waiting on one more."  
"yes sir" I say following my orders. A few moments later our second guest arrives.  
"Captain James T. Kirk reporting for duty sir."  
"have a seat" said the Admiral. It took him a minute to notice me in the room. And when he did he was more than shocked.  
"Admiral if I may, why is Lieutenant Smith here?" he said making a gesture to me. The admiral looked a bit shocked with the way he referred to me.  
"If I may captain you have me confused with someone else. My name is Captain Susan Jones of the U.S.S Centerville. I don't believe we have met" I said extending a hand. His eyes wondered to the badge on my chest. They widened for a moment, then he took his hand in mine and held a firm handshake.  
"my apologies...Captain." he said. The expression on his face unreadable.  
"well, I'm just gonna get right to it your both busy people, Jones you run the largest ship in Starfleet, it can hold double the crew and Kirk you are one of our best and brightest, were teaming you both up. One ship, 2 Crews."  
"Excuse me?!" Kirk said challenge In his voice.  
"yes what is going on Admiral?" I said expressing the same concern Kirk did.  
"The Enterprise is being decommissioned Kirk, we figured we would experiment with co-captains. One takes day shift, one takes night shifts."  
"I'm sorry sir but I don't think-" Kirk started.  
"that's an order. No more if ands or buts about it. Dismissed."  
Kirk was up and out of the room quick. I sat there for a moment before walking out of the room without another word. Before I was even able to walk 2 feet down the hallway, Kirk was on my heels hounding me with questions.  
"Captain?! CAPTAIN?! OH MY GOD I CANT BELIEVE YOU LET ME THINK YOU WERE A NAVIGATOR! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHO YOU WERE BEFORE I MADE MYSELF LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!"  
I stopped in my tracks. I turned around to face him, obvious signs of irritation on my face.  
"I made you look like an idiot?! Seriously you do that all on your own!" I said  
At that time a Vulcan man stalked up to us.  
"Captain, it would be ideal if you and Captain Jones were to take this else where. The crew-" Kirk intervened at that moment turning to the Vulcan.  
"wait Spock you know her?!" Kirk said.  
"yes. Of course. Captain Susan Jones, youngest Starfleet Captain at 22 years old, and first woman to be in command of a Starfleet vessel." Spock then turned to me "captain." he said ignologing my presence. His facial expression never changed. He looked back to Kirk "I figured you knew last night when you were-"  
"okay okay. That's good Spock." he said holding up his hand to Spocks face. I turned towards Spock.  
"Thank you commander" I took one last look at Kirk before walking away. Before I was fully out of ear range I turned and said "have your crew meet my crew on dock 8 at 0600 hours. And don't be late Jim." with that I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"Attention crew of the U.S.S Enterprise, our ship regretfully has been decommissioned." said Kirk, his voice was firm, demanding, it was kind of...sexy. Instantly I shook my head clear of any thoughts. Murmers and protest started amongst the large group of people in front of us. "quiet please. We have all been reassigned to an experimental mission...2 crews, 1 ship." the mummers and protests got louder. Kirk began to continue but I cut him off.

"attention crew of the U.S.S Centerville. We will welcome the crew of the Enterprise with open arms. Enterprise, we are pleased to have you aboard our ship. I am your new co-captain...Susan Jones. We leave for the ship tomorrow at 0900 hours. Don't be late." with that, I ended the meeting. The crews of both ships stayed behind to mingle and get to know one another. I quickly met up with my first officer Commander Moore. We were going over flight schedules when we were interrupted.

"So are you gonna introduce me to your first officer?" the more I heard Kirks voice, the more annoying it gets. Why I slept with him...to be honest I'm not entirely sure. I guess my drunk self has a thing for egotistic men.

"Commander Moore, Captain Kirk, Captain Kirk, Commander Moore." Moore looked up from her PADD, her blonde hair swaying with the motion while she extended her hand. When she saw him, her green eyes lit up, her smile widened, and her pupils dilated, she was interested and Kirk knew it. He pulled her hand up to his lips planting a small kiss to it.

"Pleasure" he said looking her in the eyes. They stayed there for a few moments. He hadn't let her hand go yet. I cleared my throat.

"Commander your dismissed." I said roughly. I knew there was a small hint of jealousy in my words. At that point, I didn't care. Moore took my warning.

"Aye captain." she said directing her eyes back to the schedule in her hands as she walked away. I watched her until she was out of sight. I turned my attention to Jim.

"there will be no messing around with my crew members is that understood Jim?! I don't need them distracted by their broken hearts because of the infamous James Kirk. Keep it in your pants on my ship!" I said spitting venom into my words. Kirk looked at me amused.

"A little jealous are we?" he said wiggling his slender finger in my face.

"aww jealous of what? Your womanly hands?" I said with a pouty tone. A look of shame crossed over his face. He looked as if he was gonna respond but instead he cupped his hands around my face and kissed me. Kissed me in front of everyone. Part of me enjoyed it, the other part, the part that reacted, was angry. I pushed Kirk off of me and brought my hand across his face. To my surprise he wasn't angry, he smiled which sent an even bigger surge of anger through my body. Before I could react any further, I felt hands grab me and pull me away. "LET GO OF ME!" I said yanking my arm away. "State your name now officer!" I said. Turning to face the man. He was older than Jim, rugged looking. When he talked you could tell he was from somewhere in the south.

"Dr. McCoy ma'am. Senior medical officer from the U.S.S Enterprise. Sometimes I feel like I'm Jims goddamn babysitter having to clean up his damn messes all the time." he said throwing his hands up clearly irritated with Kirks behaviors. He looked me in the eyes and His face softened a bit. "Sorry if I startled ya Captain, that look on your face is something I get everytime Jim talks let alone irritates me." I started to laugh he sounded like he had a lot of experience.

"well thank you doctor. Your dismissed." I said giving him a slight nod.

"if I may Captain, don't let Jim get to ya. Ya get used to him after a while." he said. He flashed me a quick smile before leaving to report to medical bay. I watched him for a moment before taking a deep breath and walking back to my room before my long day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

The next day was pretty uneventful. The shuttle ride was pretty awkward being as though me and Kirk shared a captains shuttle. It gave us some Time to figure out how we were going to run things. Kirk decided to take the night shift so he wouldn't be tempted to sleep with all of my crew members. We also decided to get to know each others crews better. I got to crew of the Enterprise, he got the crew of the Centerville. Even though we had some sort of hatred for eatchother, we had to put it away for the sake of our crews.

"Kirk, what happened yesterday, can not happen again. Understood?" I said as we were approaching the Centerville.

"Aye captain" he said in a flat tone suggesting he was being moderately sarcastic. I decided to leave it at that so we wouldn't start an argument. We arrived at the loading dock several minutes later. There were still a few hours left In my shift so I decided to head over to the bridge. We informed the crews of the switch ahead of time so the Enterprise crew were already at their stations.

"Keptin on ze bridge!" announced a young boyish looking fellow with a heavy Russian accent.

"Thank you ensign. Hello everyone. For those of you who don't know my name is Captain Susan Jones. Me and Captain Kirk decided to switch crews for a few weeks so we can get a feel for all of our crew members. Now first off I need names." I said "Commander Spock why don't you begin" I said having a seat.

"well being as you know my name captain, it would be ideal if you were to start with someone you have not had the pleasure of meeting with." he said.

"well then...how about you Russian ensign." I said pointing to the boy.

"Pavel Chekov ma'am" he said with a small nod in my direction. I then looked at the Asian helmsman sitting next to him

"Hikaru Sulu captain." Next was a tall dark skinned woman standing very close to Spock.

"Lieutenant Uhura" she said with a fairly large grin on her face.

"Since you know me, I will let you know the names of our chief of medical Dr. Lenord McCoy and our chief of engineering Montgomery Scott." stated Spock in his usual tone of voice.

"they just go by Scotty and Bones." said Uhura looking up at Spock a bit daringly.

"yes they do" Spock stated looking down at the woman.

"alright everyone, enough chitchat. Sulu are we ready for warp?" I said watching him touch the control panel.

"engines are normal, warp ready on your command." he said his hand on the handle.

"maximum warp. Lets go." I said with a smile on my face. As soon as things were calmed down a bit, It was time to announce our mission. "attention crew members, our mission today is to check on the development of a class M planet. We will be arriving there in about 23 minutes. Thank you for your time. Jones out." we arrived at the planet a little before scheduled time. I decided to clear the observation deck so I could write my captains report on the planet. "Spock, you have the Conn" I said standing up from my chair.

"Aye Captain" he responded barely looking up from his work. I made my way to the observation deck. I wound through twists and turns, taking multiple turbo lifts, but I didn't mind. Being out of the bridge for a while was a nice feeling. When I got to the Deck, Kirk was standing there waiting for me.

"I cleared this room for a reason Jim." I said looking Down at my PADD taking notes.

"yes, but Suzie you have 2 captains aboard now. I have to write a report as well." he said. Opening the backpack on the ground. He pulled out a PADD of his own and began typing. We sat there for a few minutes exchanging notes, never looking at each other. "so.." he said placing his PADD back in his backpack. "where are you from?" he said Turing to look at me.

"Kirk, can we please just focus on the task in front of us?" I said making a gesture to the planet in front of us.

" what its just some small talk, try it sometime Suzie." he said picking a couple of apples out of his bag. He handed me one. I gratefully took it as I placed my PADD down on the table next to me. We sat there staring at the planet in front of us, eating apples in silence. I open my mouth like I was going to say something, then I shut it.

"no, if your gonna say something, say it." he said a small smile inching over his face.

"New York. I'm from New York." I said a bit flushed. Luckily my skin was dark enough so the color never came through.

"city girl huh?" he said taking another bite of his apple.

"where are you from Jim?" I said curiosity tinting my voice. He looked at me and smiled.

"a crappy town in Iowa filled with nothing but manure and corn fields." he said. "Family?" he asked his eyes searched my face curiously. I froze for a minute, shock crossed my face for a slight second. I looked down at the ground away from Jims face before I answered.

"my mother died when I was 7, dad passed when I was 9." I said In a suddenly small voice. The question threw me off guard. I haven't talked about my parents since I joined Starfleet when I was 16.

"I understand." he said. his finger slid under my chin as he lifted my eyes to meet his. His hand dropped when I was looking at him. "my dad died the day I was born." he said. A bit of sad was present in his voice. Not much, but it was there. Tears started streaming down my face.

"at least you don't remember him. You never met him. You don't remember the smiles, the laughs, the nights when your mother was home from Starfleet so she would tuck you In at night, and read you classic stories. Or when your dad woke you up for school every morning with a bowl of hot oatmeal waiting for you. Then he would kiss your forehead and tell you to have a good day in school as you ran through the door to catch the bus. You don't know that pain Kirk." I said. The tears were now pouring out of my eyes like a waterfall down a mountain after a rain storm. He didn't respond. He only looked at me. Watched my emotion. I should have expected what came next. As I watched his head inch closer to mine. I didn't want it to stop that time. I wanted it to happen. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close. This time I was ready when his lips found mine. He was gentle. Not forceful. The kiss only lasted moments before he broke away. He kissed my forehead as he stood up. He collected his things off the bench as I watched.

"I'm late for my captains duty" he said obviously noticing my confusion. Before he walked out the door, he simply turned and smiled. Then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Kirks P.O.V

I walked pretty fast to the Bridge. The events of the past few minutes played in my head over and over. I couldn't help but kiss her. She was so beautiful yet so vulnerable, small but strong. I loved it. I arrived at the Bridge in record timing. The Centerville crew were already there. They barely notice me until the Helmsman turns around.

"Captain on the bridge!" at that moment, everything halts. The crew all turned their heads to me and just watched as I entered the Bridge.

"at ease guys. No need to stare." I said a smirk forming at my lips. The crew didn't find it very funny. All around the room were eyes, eyes on him. It was getting pretty awkward as he just stood there looking into the faces of his new crew. A voice chimed in to save him.

"Well guys, show some respect! This is Captain James T. Kirk! Sound off names! That's an order!" I turned around to see Commander Moore standing right outside the turbo lift.

"Lieutenant Caplez, your new navigator." said the woman in front of me.

"Helmsman Wallace" said the man who announced my presence.

"Lieutenant Davenport, xenolinguistics." said the young brunette in the corner.

"Dr. Garret Mosley, chief of medical." said a man with a heavy accent. I was guessing English.

"your chief of engineering is Nicholas Way. He prefers Nicky." responded Commander Moore. "I am your first officer, Commander Moore." she said holding out her hand.

"We've met before. Yesterday." I said. I shook her Hand anyways as looked at her.

"ohh I know. I just wanted to make sure you remembered." she said, Smiling mischievously.

"yes of course." I said nodding in her direction. I turned my head toward the front of the bridge and started to bark orders. It took me a minute to realize it, but Moore, she was hitting on me. It usually never took me this long to realize it. The weird thing was, I didn't really want to you know, sleep with her. Even yesterday when I kissed her hand. I was really doing it to make Suzie jealous. What's wrong with me?! Was I falling for her? No I'm Kirk. I don't stay with a girl longer than I have to, I don't comfort them, and I sure as hell don't fall in love! At that moment I did something I knew I was gonna regret. "Moore, take the Conn." I said standing up.

"Aye captain" she said looking confused. I ran through corridors, pushed through people until I got there. Her room. I knocked on the door frantically until she opened.

"Jim?" she said confusion filling her beautiful face. "what are you-" I stopped her there. My lips met hers with a powerful need. I had to do this. To prove to myself im still Jim. She started walking backwards until we were fully in the room. She shut the door without removing her lips from mine. Something lumped in my throat. Something I couldn't quite understand. I couldn't do it. I broke free from her gasping for breath. She looked up at me a bit stunned.

"What's wrong?" she said brushing her hand across my cheek. I reached up and grabbed it. Planting a soft kiss on her thumb.

"I don't know." I said honestly lowering her hand. "I want this so much. Especially with sober you." I said laughing a bit. She looked up from the floor and smiled. "remember what you told me, that morning?, when I asked you to stay?" I said staring deep within her eyes.

"yeahh. You only like them for a night. Why are you-" I cut her off.

"that's usually the case, but with you...its different." i said looking down.

"you mean...you want me for 2 nights?!" Suzie said in a very sarcastic voice. That made me laugh. We stood there for a minute. Just looking at each other.

"no, I think I want you...forever." I said. And that was it. Suzie was mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Nothing else happened when Kirk came to my room. We sat up talking for a while. We discussed the little things. Petty questions like "what's your favorite color?" but we never touched the subject of family again. I was grateful he never brought it up. When it was getting closer to my shift I decided I should get some sleep. Kirk of course took that as an invite. He laid next to me and held me. I loved having him there, but I couldn't quite put my finger on how I felt about him. I knew hate was out of the question, but I was sure I didn't love him...or did I?

...

3 weeks of surveying a planet was enough for me. My report was finished, but Kirk had yet to report to me on the status of his. When we got back to Starfleet HQ, I was happy to be on the ground. Admiral James called us into his office.

"Ahh captains, how was your first flight together?" he said looking up from his paperwork to read our faces. Kirk answered first.

"it went without hitch, Captain Jones is a fine captain and I had a pleasure working with her." he said looking entirely at the Admiral. A small smile spread across my face, I quickly rid of it before the admiral noticed.

"what about you Captain Jones?" the admiral asked facing me.

"it was a pleasure working with Captain Kirk." I said looking the Admiral in the eyes.

"well that's one hell of a change." he said stamping our paperwork. "congrats Captains, the experiment was a success." he handed us slips of paper. "your now officially permanent co-captains.

"Thank you Admiral" Said Kirk.

"Dismissed." he said waving his hands for us to leave. As soon as we were out In the hallway, Kirk intertwined our hands as we walked.

"Suzie Kirk. That has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" he said smiling down at me. I stopped dead in my tracks. Kirk noticed and turned to look at me. A bit of hurt crossed his face, but it was only for a second. "what's wrong Su?" he said pulling me into him. I looked up to him. I was confused, shocked, flattered. He didn't ask me to marry him but it sure sounded like it.

"Captain Susan Kirk? Hmmm I guess it has a nice ring to it" I said forcing a small smile on my face. "Maybe one day I'll carry that name, and when I do, I'll be proud of it." I said lifting my hand to his face. Weeks ago I hated him, weeks ago I wasn't caressing his face with my palm I was slapping it, weeks ago his voice annoyed me now it rocks me to sleep. That's how long it took me, to fall in love with Captain James T. Kirk. Weeks. I wasn't confused anymore. I knew my exact feelings for the handsome man in front of me. Part of me knew he felt the same way. I mean he did almost tell me back on the Centerville. Kirk opened his mouth as if to say something. I smiled.

"if your gonna say something, say it." I said mocking his voice. He smiled.

"you, are the most incredible person I've ever met, and I think," he said taking my hands in his. "that I may be-" At that moment, that VERY moment, my com went off.

"Admiral James to Jones." the voice said. I removed the com from my boot.

"Jones here sir."

"Is Captain Kirk still with you?"

"yes sir" I said taking a small step back away from him.

"both of you report to my office...its urgent."

"copy that Admiral. Jones out."I closed my com and turned back to Kirk. "you heard the man. Lets go" I said wrapping my hand in his. Before we walked into the Admirals office, he gave me a small kiss and a wink. He turned his back and walked in first.

"Kirk, Jones glad you could make it. Have a seat." we followed our orders and sat in the 2 chairs in front of his desk. "we've had a distress call from the decommissioning station. Its seems as if the Enterprise has been...stolen." the admiral finished. Anger spread over Kirks face.

"What do you mean the Enterprise has been stolen?!" Kirk yelled. His face beginning to turn a bright red.

"She was taken Kirk...we want you guys to go find her."

A/N: Hey guys! I know I never put these at the end of my chapters, but I wanted to express my slight irritation for the lack of reviews. Come on guys! I really would like you to express what you feel I need to work on! I could really use it! Also tell me what you liked about my story! Come on guys just take 2 seconds please!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

We called an emergency meeting right after the meeting with Admiral James. The news broke the hearts of the Enterprise crew. As I looked out at the faces of the new and old crew members of the U.S.S Centerville, I felt at home. These people were my family, and I would do anything to keep them safe. About an hour later I got a message on my com.

"Kirk to Jones"

"Jones here what's wrong Jim?" I said. I was worried about him. He got a little distant after he found out the news, usually he would come find me to talk to me, never use his com.

"we have a list of coordinates we need to go over. Where were gonna start and where were gonna end." he said waiting for a response.

"okay?" I said waiting for more. "is that all you have to say to me?" I said placing my left hand on my hip.

"meet me in my room at 2300 hours. Kirk out" and with that my com went dead. The day went by pretty fast. I planned flight times, counted crew members, and went over the coordinates i was given. Before I knew it, It was time to see Kirk. I walked up to his door. The same door I saw almost everyday. I knew the code, but for some reason something felt different. I knocked on his door and waited. Kirk opened the door a bit confused.

"why didn't you just come in?" he said opening the door for me.

"I don't know...maybe because I feel as if you've been ignoring me Jim?" I said while walking in. His room never changes. He has a single bed in the middle of the spacious living quarters with a dresser on 1 wall, and a door to the bathroom on the other. The room was quite bare. He liked it like that.

"I'm not ignoring you Suzie. I just need some time. First they take my ship, then they lose it." he said sticking his head In His palms. I sat on the edge of his bed. He looked at me and smiled. "I remember the first time you slept over. You sat right there the next morning pulling on your boots." he said like he was lost in memory. "so much has changed since then Suzie. So much." he said while taking a seat next to me. "I know we haven't been seeing each other but maybe a month, but I know your different, I know your the one." he said his bright blue eyes staring deep into my brown ones. "I love you Susan." he had this look on his face like this was something new and exciting. "I knew it from the moment you kissed me goodbye that morning. I just couldn't bring myself to accept it. Then I kissed you, in the observation deck. I swear my heart was racing so fast!" he put his hand over mine and moved it to his chest. "exactly the way its beating now. Then that night in your room. I just...i can't keep putting this off. I love you Susan. I love you so much." he looked me, waiting for something. I sat there for a minute processing the words that had just come out of Jims mouth. I knew I loved him. How would I tell him? I decided to just kiss him. I pulled him close pulling his lips to mine. This kiss was different. It was filled with something more. My hand was still residing on his chest. I moved it to the hem of his shirt, so I could start to remove it. He stopped me. "I want to hear you say it." he said his voice almost at a whisper. "please." I looked up to him and a smile spread over my face.

"is James T. Kirk asking me to tell him that I love him?" I said in a bit of a mocking voice. He looked at me with a soft smile.

"only if you do." he said. He waited.

"Jim...I-" I was interupted by the sound of my com.

"Moore to Jones!" the voice over the com said. It was a frantic. I removed the com from my boot.

"Jones here."

"Captain, we found the ship! Starfleet is ordering us to go get it now!" she said. "I've alerted the rest of the crew. We need you and Kirk now ma'am." she said. Her voice seemed strained and overwhelmed.

"we're on our way. Jones out." I said. I closed my com and stood up. "Lets go Kirk." I said nearly running out of the room. By the time we got to deck 6 everyone was nearly on their way to the ship. Commander Moore was standing by a shuttle waving us down.

"over here. This is the last shuttle for the ship. I'll inform you when we are on our way of the location of the Enterprise." she said climbing in fist. We followed her aboard and took our seats. "the Enterprise was located near Neptune. The bad news is, we have no way of getting her back to Starfleet headquarters. The good news is, she's alone. Nothings guarding her. We scanned the area and nothing seems out of place." she said. After she finished with her report, she took a seat closer to the back of the shuttle. It only took us a few minutes to get to the Centerville. Once we were aboard, me and Kirk both reported to the bridge. The crew of the Enterprise were already at their stations.

"Keptinz on ze bridge!" yelled Chekov when he saw us leave the turbo lift.

"Thanks Chekov. Sulu are we ready for warp?" said Kirk naturally falling into a commanding position.

"Warp ready on your command Sir."

"punch it." he said. Determination on his face. I took a seat in the captains chair. Kirk stood next to me. It only took a few minutes to reach a safe distance from the Enterprise.

"Sulu scan the ship. We need to make sure there's no one on it." I said staring at the Smaller ship in front of us.

"Aye captain." he said punching in a few codes on his keyboard. "Captain...you may want to see this." I stood up and we both walked over to Sulus screen. "there's high levels of radiation coming from that ship. It seems to be contained in some kind of-"

"shell." I said not believing what I was looking at. "contained in a shell. Their bombs. Nuclear." I said walking back to the chair.

"Captain that much radiation could destroy Earth. It would be wise to regroup with Starfleet." announced Spock.

"No." I said. "those bombs are-" at that time, something happened.

"Scotty to the bridge!" a scottish voice came over the intercom.

"What's wrong Scotty?" Kirk responded.

"its the warp core! She's shut down sir! I can't seem to figure out the problem!"

"Damit! How much time do you need?" Kirk asked.

"time sir! Lots of it!"

"alright keep searching. Kirk out."

"Kirk. I can disable them. I know what they are. The bombs are connected through this single port. I know the code to disable them" I said. Confusion spread over Kirks face. "Before I was a captain, I was an engineer, I supervised the creation of class 1 weapons. I helped create those bombs. There's only one way to disable them and that's through a series of 10 digit codes I have up here." I said pointing to my head. Kirk looked conflicted. "I'll beam aboard the ship, disable the bombs, and you can beam me back." I said. I waited for Kirk to respond.

"fine, I'm coming along." he said.

"absolutely not." I said standing up. "I need you here."

"Were equals here Jones I get a say too!" he said standing his ground.

"No Kirk. This is my ship. Therefore I get final say. You are to stay on this ship or so help me I will lock you in the brig until I get back!" I said now inches away from his face.

"then your going to have to lock me up." he said challenging my authority. I took a step back and brought my fist across his jaw line. I was small, but I was strong. Kirk fell to the floor knocked out.

"Spock walk with me, Chekov, you have the Conn. Kirk should be up any minute." with that we left the bridge.

"What is your plan captain? I happen to know for a fact those bombs were made so you could not disable them." he said walking with me through to the transporter room.

"I was going to tell Kirk that, but then the Warp core failed. I knew if I didn't get that ship away from here fast enough, everyone would die. Spock, you take care of him understood?" I said turning to face him right before I entered the transporter room. It took him a minute to answer.

"Aye...captain" he said turning around to walk away.

"And Spock...don't tell him." i said "Ill tell him when i get that ship out of here" he turned to look at me. he nodded his head and walked back towards the bridge. I was in the transporter room when I heard him screaming my name down the hallway. I locked the door just as he came up to it. "Do not open this door under any circumstances understood?" I said looking at the lieutenant.

"aye captain." I stepped on the pad and looked at Jim for the last time. I knew this was a suicide mission.

"Energize." I said. Swirls of white circles encased my body, i couldn't see anything for a split second, then I was in the bridge of the starship Enterprise.

"Kirk to Jones!" his voice came over the com. I tapped a few keys on the manual control and sent the ship into maximum warp in the opposite direction. "Kirk to Jones damnit!" I heard Kirks angry voice over my com.

"Jones here" I said sitting in the captains chair.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he said. "I thought you were disarming the bombs!" I sensed the desperation in his voice.

"there is no disarming them Jim." the countdown on the screen said 58 seconds. "I lied."

"damnit Suzie!" he said. "why did you do this?!" his voice started to crack.

"I couldn't let anyone from that ship end their lives. I'm their captain, I die first." I said. Tears started welling up in my eyes. I heard Kirk start to cry on the other end end. "Kirk. Jim. I need to tell you something" I closed my eyes.

"26 seconds til detention." the computer said.

"don't you dare say it. Wait til you come back!" he said desperately trying to hold his composer.

"Kirk I'm not coming back. You know this. I have 21 seconds left. James T. Kirk. I want you to know that Love you so much. I've known for a while and I couldn't dare say It. Until now. You changed me Kirk. I love you. Now let me hear you say it one last time." I said tears streaming down my face faster now.

"Suzie I love you." he said. "I lo-" and that was it. I felt nothing. I saw it though. The clouds of black smoke the split second explosion before it all went black.

...

I dropped my com after it went dead. I looked around the room at the stunned faces. All of them. It took me a slight minute to realize it but, she was gone. And that's when I lost it.

A/N: sorry bout this guys! It all leads up to a much bigger story! Stay tunned! Ch. 7 will be up soon! Make sure you guys review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

I woke up to the sound if my name being called.

"Jim...Jim...Hello?" my eyes opened, but only enough to see the persons face. "oh thank god I thought I was gonna have to dump a big ole' buck of ice water on ya to wake ya up." my eyes started to drift back when I heard Bones yell. " damnit man I'm a doctor not an alarm clock! Get your ass up!" he pushed me out of my bed and onto the floor.

"where am I?" I said looking up to Bones.

"your about to be late! Kobyashi Maru test starts in 10 minutes!" he said throwing me my cadet uniform. Wait...cadet?

"Bones I took the Kobyashi Maru test already haven't I?" I said standing up. "wheres the Enterprise? The Centerville? Wheres Suzie?!" I said feeling a panick rise in me.

"Jim what are you talking about? You must have had 1 hell of a dream." he said eying me cautiously.

"yeah...dream " I said putting on the clothes. I looked in the mirror and I could tell I looked a few years younger. The lines on my face from the pressures of being captain were gone. "Bones forget the test. I need to find someone." I said rushing out the door. I ran through corridor after corridor until I found it. Her room. I entered the code I remembered into the pin pad outside the door. It opened. That's weird...it..opened. I looked inside and There she was. Standing there. She was shocked, outraged.

"can I help you cadet!?" she said I looked to the pin on her chest. She wasn't a captain yet. She was an engineer. "how the hell did you get in here?!" she said crossing her arms across her chest. That look, I know that look.

"no ma'am. If I may Lieutenant Commander, What's your name?" the question took her a bit by surprise.

"Lieutenant Commander Susan Jones." she said her eyes narrowed a bit. "why? And who are you cadet?"

"no reason. Cap-, i mean Cadet James T. Kirk." I said "nice to meet you under these odd circumstances." I said. I turned to leave but she stopped me.

"You still never told me how you opened my door cadet." she said. All the anger In her voice seemed to subside.

"I'm an amazing guesser" I said with a smile. A laugh escaped her lips. I know that laugh. I know it.

"do I know you from somewhere?" she said.

"no. Suzie...you don't." and with that. I walked away. Her eyes still on my back.

A/N: alright guys! For those who are confused, I'm writing a sequel! Stay tuned guys! You'll like it! Make sure to review and follow me so you get the notifications on when I post the sequel!


	8. Playlist

Hey guys...so when I write, I listen to a lot of music. It gives me inspiration. So I decided to make a playlist for this story! I included the Song title, Artist, and Explanation as to why these songs fit into the story! If you have any suggestions let me know! Make sure to review my story so I can improve my writing for you guys!

Clarity - Zedd *how Susan feels about Kirk

Only Exception - Paramore *Kirks exact feelings for Suzie

Two Pieces - Demi Lovato *Something that just explains them..

Just a Kiss - Lady Antebellum *The part where Kirk plans to sleep with Susan to prove to himself he hasn't changed, but doesn't and realizes he has, and he holds her while she sleeps c:

RED - Taylor Swift *I just felt I needed a Tay Tay song in here lol but it could also be very vaguely what Suzie was thinking when she was close to death.

The Scientist - Coldplay *When Jim lost Susan.

One Night - Ed Sheeran *The beginning when Suzie woke up in Kirks bed.

I Won't go Home Without You - Maroon 5 *When Suzie knocked out Kirk and beamed aboard the Enterprise and dies. This explains what Kirk was thinking.

Sad, Beautiful, Tragic - Taylor Swift *So here's a Tay Tay song that fits better but hey. Their entire relationship is kind of defined by this song.

I Never Told You - Colbie Caillat *Just an overall Song that goes with Ch. 6-7.

Annnnnnd that's it guys! Remember to review and follow me so you can get the alert when the sequel "Day after Tomorrow" is posted! Enjoy! c:


End file.
